A Distant Promise
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: The war had changed many people, even though they themselves might not realize it. Life has new meaning, as an important lesson is learned. Chris reflects on her confrontation with Luc. (on the assumption that Chris was the Flame Champion). Please comment


Life- A Distant Promise  
  
A/N: I haven't written for awhile, so my style is a bit rusty If I made any mistakes, please feel free to point them out for me. Thanks!

-----

So much has happened.  
  
The war had gone by like a breeze through the trees. Conflicts arose and were resolved. The battle was fought and won.  
  
Life for everyone seemed to subside back into normalcy; not for the war or for the passing of time, did anything change on the outside. Yet, deep down in the hearts of many, they counciously knew- nothing could ever be the same again. Their eyes had been opened, made to see the world in new light. And those who lost their way, must find their way again.  
  
The world saved from disaster, and was now free to move on. But why take the chance? Why make the same mistakes again? Perhaps it is time to realize how precious each moment can be.  
  
Existence was no delusion, it is a blessing.  
  
She stood by the open window, watching the birds fly high, off into the cerulean sky. Memories flashed in and out of her mind.  
  
"I can change...... our destiny."  
  
Those words of desparation, coming from a doomed man with no cause to live. He had shown her the memories of one empty world. And she can still see the grey walls, can still hear the silence.  
  
There was a future ahead, that was no future at all.  
  
He chose to defy fate.  
  
And her?  
  
She chose not to believe it.  
  
"........... Nonsense..........."  
  
Turning her gaze, she slowly studied the details of her chamber. Her gaze rested upon a vase of inflorescent flowers someone had thoughtfully set upon her vanity table.  
  
The flowers were in colors of the rainbow. Blossoms that grew lush and bursting with life, each gentle curl of petal had its own sense of feeling. She thought of that man, broken and defeated, and wondered- what life could be so worthless? So easily given up?  
  
She felt a wave of sympathy as the moment was relived. She closed her eyes to recall every word spoken between them.  
  
Both were bearers of a True Rune.  
  
One of them suffered. Afraid of what is to come. Created to be used, he believed in his own insignificance. Driven by his own fear, he sought destruction for the world he had come to hate.  
  
To Luc, life had no values.  
  
The other, had a choice. The power was given to her, because of her strong will. Her will to protect the world she lived in, her will to live. As a knight, her duty was to serve the people.  
  
To Chris, life has purpose and meaning.  
  
Sharing a connection that was their fate. And yet, they see the world from entirely different views.  
  
She walked over to the table, and gingerly felt the fresh moist petal of a bright red rose. Consumed by her own turmoiling emotions. Remembering, wondering, forever pondering questions so hard yet easy to understand.  
  
The feeling continued to linger, unable to fade away.  
  
Touch. The sense was real, the softness of the petal was real.  
  
Her eyes wandered back to the window, her thoughts turned to each ray of sunlight. So bright, so calm. The light soothed her soul, filled her with warmth.  
  
She began to wonder........  
  
How many times did that pitiful soul watch the birds fly, and felt his spirit soar. Did he ever love the sunshine touching his face first thing in the morning, and felt glad to be alive?  
  
Did he ever stop to notice the people around him, and learned to care for them, just as they cared for him?  
  
Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.  
  
It's too late for regrets. too late for him to retreat from the broken path he already chose.  
  
Chris gazed upon the bright streams of sunlight, remniscenting her own life.  
  
How she had lived, what she is now.  
  
A daughter. A knight. A hero.  
  
Did she ever doubt her own existence? Did she question her duty?  
  
Yes. She did.  
  
She is human after all.  
  
The thought brought both a smile and a tear. When was the last time she truly smiled? When was the last time she had shed a tear? She shook her head. As of now, she couldn't answer those questions. She didn't know how.  
  
Some things in life are trifling.  
  
Reality has given everything its own place in this world, its own job to perform.  
  
Chris sighed, wiping away the stray tear. She slowly closed the open window and layed back on her bed. Closing her eyes, she began to drift.  
  
She was simply grateful for a chance to make the best out of her life.  
  
People must lose their way, in order to find their way. Unfortunately for Luc, he didn't have time to find his way again.  
  
But for Chris, things will be different. She will serve her purpose.  
  
After all, whatever lies beyond the morning, is simply a little later on.  
  
And life is just a distant promise, waiting to be fulfilled.

------

Please leave a comment. Thanks. 


End file.
